Daddy, My Hero
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Everyone has someone they call a hero and for Scorpius, his is his father Draco. He loves him very much and believes him to be the best person ever, but becomes distressed when classmates tell him otherwise. A little side story of my DracoXHermione piece Let Me Help You set four years later.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy, My Hero

DracoxHermione, and Scorpius

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: This is my little side story to my DracoxHermione story Let Me Help You. Draco and Hermione are already married and Scorpius is four years old. This story will take place in two parts and is a bit on the lighter side somewhat. I hope you all like this little piece of fluff with the Malfoy family. Love, SehunsBae37.**

Daddy, My Hero

Part I

Scorpius looked up from his coloring book when the Floo sounded, followed by him hearing his mother greet his father. Smiling brightly he got up and hurried out of his room and down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he rushed into the parlor where his parents were and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Draco smiled and laughed as his son threw himself at his legs, hugging as he looked up at him with grey eyes just like his. Bending down he picked up Scorpius and held him close at he greeted, "Hello Scorpius. Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes, but it wasn't fun."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you weren't here."

Draco chuckled and hugged his son once more before looking over at his wife. Hermione smiled at the two before telling them both to wash up in time for dinner. As she went back to the kitchen of their home where she had been cooking supper for them. They had moved out of Malfoy Manor not long after they had gotten married and returned from their honeymoon, Narcissa having taken care of Scorpius during that time. Draco put his son down and told him to do what his mother said, to which Scorpius replied with, "Okay daddy."

* * *

"Draco, are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked nervously as she watched her husband help their son mount his training broom. Draco had bought it for Scorpius for his fourth birthday, claiming it was never too early to start training him for Quidditch.

Draco smiled at his wife and answered, "Perfectly, Hermione. I used one when I was his age, and Callum is already flying as well."

"He's seven, nearly eight years old."

"And I taught him how to fly a broom when he was Scorpius' age. Trust me love, Scorpius will be perfectly safe."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that statement, knowing that he had said the same thing while trying to get a scale from a Hungarian Horntail for one of his potions. She had warned him to let a professional retrieve the scale, reminding him how much damage Harry had taken in their Fourth Year from going against one, but he had ignored her warnings. Luckily he had come out with barely an burns and a few scratches, but that hadn't saved him from the sharp scolding she had given him when they arrived back home.

Once Scorpius was situated on his broom, Draco got onto his own and instructed him on how to hold it properly before showing him how to kick off the ground and into the air. After flying around a bit, he hovered a bit above Hermione and Scorpius and encouraged him to try. As Scorpius concentrated his face to try and fly, Hermione said, "Be careful, honey. And if you can't do it, it's alright."

"I can do it, mummy," Scorpius told her with a grin before his expression changed to one of concentration again. Taking a deep breath he focused on kicking off and flying into the air. After a while, his broom wobbled and he began to lift off of the ground. A giggle left his throat before he leant forward as he rose higher before suddenly shooting off into the sky at a fast speed. If that hadn't been bad enough, his broom spun upside down and he was left dangling from the broom, holding on for dear life.

"SCORPIUS!" Hermione screamed, her hands flying over her mouth in horror, brown eyes wide.

Draco's grey eyes had widened as well before he sped off after his son, quickly closing in on him. Scorpius looked at his approaching father with fear filled eyes before yelling, "Daddy, help me!"

Getting even with his son and runaway broom, Draco wrapped an arm around his son before quickly placing him in front of him. He watched the training broom suddenly turn around and head straight towards them. Grabbing his wand he pointed at it and yelled, _"Immobulus!"_

The training broom stopped instantly in front of them, it nearly touching the tip of Draco's wand. Sighing in relief Draco pocketed his wand before grabbing the little broom, then steering his own to head back down to the ground where his frightened half to death wife was standing. As soon as they reached the ground Hermione ran over and scooped Scorpius up from the broom, hugging him close and kissing all over his face.

"Oh Merlin, you gave me a fright! Are you alright, darling? Are you hurt?" Hermione asked her son, looking him over for injury.

Scorpius hugged his mother before looking up into her worried brown eyes and replied, "I'm okay, mummy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Scorpius looked over at Draco who had gotten off of his broom and sent both his and Scorpius' to the storage closet with his wand. Grinning at him he reached over to his father and hugged him saying, "I'm okay because daddy saved me. He's the best."

Draco smiled at his little tyke as he hugged him, though the smile faltered when he looked at the hard glare Hermione was giving him. He was in trouble and knew it by the way her mouth was twisted in anger. He gave her a small smile before suggesting they all go back inside. As they walked inside Scorpius whispered to Draco, "Thanks for saving me, daddy. You're my hero and I love you."

"I love you too, son," Draco replied, carrying Draco inside before putting him down and telling him to go up to his room and he'd be up there to help him in a bath. As the little blond boy ran upstairs, Draco turned to face Hermione who was standing with her hands on her hips still glaring at him. Chuckling nervously he said, "Scorpius is over the incident, Hermione."

"Maybe, but I'm not," Hermione said before scolding her husband, _again_.

* * *

Scorpius laughed as he ran around with the children that was in his class during playtime, having fun while they were on break. He stopped briefly to tie his shoe the way his mother had showed him how when two shadows fell over him. Looking up grey eyes saw the two biggest children in their class named Ivan and Oliver. Standing back up he asked, "What do you want?"

Ivan looked at Scorpius with a frown before saying, "My mummy said that you're a Death Eater child."

"Yeah, and that you shouldn't be going to school with us regular kids," Oliver said.

Scorpius frowned before saying, "I'm not a Death Eater kid. I don't even know what that means."

"It means you're the kid of a Death Eater, duh," Ivan replied. "Death Eaters are evil wizards and they hurt people."

Oliver nodded and inputted, "And they followed You-Know-Who, and he was the most evilest wizard of them all."

Feeling upset Scorpius glared up at them and said, "My parents aren't Death Eaters. They didn't follow that bad man."

"Your father did. All Malfoys are bad; my mummy said so," Oliver said.

"Yeah, and your daddy is a Death Eater because he followed You-Know-Who and has the Dark Mark on his arm," Ivan said.

Scorpius had seen the strange, yet faded tattoo on his father's arm, but that didn't mean he was bad. Balling his fists in frustration he yelled, "My daddy isn't a Death Eater! He's not evil!"

Ivan smiled and said, "He is, too. And that means you're a Death Eater kid."

"Death Eater kid! Death Eater kid!" Oliver began chanting, other children beginning to join in as they all pointed at Scorpius.

"Stop it! I'm not a Death Eater kid! I'm not!" Scorpius yelled as his classmates circled around him continuously chanting 'Death Eater kid' and pointing at him. Tears filled his little grey eyes and he put his hands over his ears to block the taunts out. However he heard Ivan say, "You'll always be a Death Eater kid, because your daddy is a Death Eater."

His magic began to build up inside of him and he let it loose with a powerful blast as he screamed, "NO HE ISN'T!"

All of the children screamed as Scorpius' magic lashed out at them, some of them ending up with burns, others cuts, and a few even knocked unconscious. Most of them were shocked, others looking at him scared as they cried and ran away. His teacher rushed over to him as he stood crying, having seen and witnessed the entire thing. She had been on her way over and had wished she had been able to diffuse the situation before it had gotten out of hand. Placing a hand on his shoulder she told him, "We're going to call one of your parents to come and get you, Scorpius."

His teacher called another teacher over to come and take him away while she began to help her other students. As Scorpius was led back inside the school he thought, _My daddy isn't bad. He isn't evil; he isn't._


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy, My Hero

DracoxHermione, and Scorpius

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Daddy, My Hero

Part II

Hermione paced nervously in one of the parlor's of Malfoy Manor, anxiously waiting for her husband to arrive. She had received a message through Patronus from Narcissa, letting her know that she had picked up Scorpius early from school. That wouldn't have bothered her—Narcissa adored her grandson—if the older witch hadn't said that Scorpius had used accidental magic and harmed a whole bunch of his fellow students. When she had arrived and had been informed of what had occurred, Hermione knew that this was something that Draco was going to have to handle. Scorpius wouldn't accept anyone's words but his father's.

Narcissa walked by the parlor before doubling back and walking into it. She looked at her anxious daughter-in-law and said, "Hermione, calm down. Everything will be alright once Draco gets here."

"I know, I know," Hermione replied taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I just didn't think this would come back to harm us. I never wanted Scorpius to experience this."

"As long as it is known Draco was a Death Eater, there will always be hate against him and the Malfoy family. It doesn't matter to a lot of people that he became one to protect me and did the Dark Lord's bidding unwillingly. It doesn't even matter that he was found innocent and redeemed. In their eyes, he is and always will be a Death Eater. No one dares speaks about you because you are Mr. Potter's friend, even though you are Draco's wife. Scorpius however, he isn't immune to the hateful words others will throw at him. This is his first time experiencing this because of being Draco's son and I doubt it will be his last. But it is up to you and Draco—mainly Draco—to reassure him that everything will be alright."

Hermione looked into the blonde's blue eyes before nodding, know the older witch was right. She asked where Scorpius was at the moment, Narcissa telling her he was with Callum in his bedroom. Just as she said that, the Floo roared to life and Draco stepped through the green flames. He brushed the soot from his Potion Master robes before looking up at his wife and mother with a smile. However the smile disappeared when he took in their worried expressions.

Walking over to them he asked concerned, "What is it?"

"Draco," Hermione started, almost hesitant to tell him what had occurred with their son earlier that day. But she knew she needed to, so she continued speaking saying, "Scorpius was sent home early today."

"What for?"

"He used accidental magic and harmed his classmates."

Draco frowned further and asked, "Why? He has such good control over his magic to just be four. Why would he use it to harm his classmates?"

"It was an accident, Draco," Narcissa put in.

"But why do it?"

Brown eyes looked into grey before Hermione said seriously, "He was made fun of for being a Death Eater's child and was called 'Death Eater kid'."

Grey eyes widened and Draco could feel his heart practically drop. His child was being made fun of because of him? Looking at his wife he asked, "Has…has Scorpius asked about my being a Death Eater?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "No, he hasn't. He's been too upset to. Narcissa picked him up and he refused to see me when I arrived here. He ran upstairs to Callum's room and has been there since."

Narcissa stepped up and said, "Draco, you have to be the one to explain this situation to him and reassure him. He won't listen to us, but I know he'll listen to you."

Draco swallowed and nodded before placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder saying, "I'll fix this." And with that he walked towards the stairwell and ascended them to head to his little brother's room for his son.

* * *

Callum looked at his cousin (not really old enough to fully understand he was Scorpius' uncle) as he sat on his window bench, his grey eyes staring outside through the glass pane. He frowned at the younger boy, wondering if he should try to engage him in playing again. He hadn't wanted to when he first ran into his room, nor did he want to thirty minutes following. He loved his cousin, but he wasn't any fun if he wasn't going to play.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Callum's older brother. Black eyes brightened and a huge grin appeared on his face before he exclaimed, "Dragon!"

"Hello Callum," Draco replied, smiling a little when his little brother ran and hugged him around his waist. He patted his head before saying, "Callum, I have to talk to Scorpius right now. Could you leave us for a while?"

Nodding Callum said, "Sure Dragon. I'll go play with Hermione downstairs."

Callum ran out of his room, leaving Draco and Scorpius alone to talk in private. Draco closed the door behind the little dark haired boy before sighing and turning to face his son. Scorpius was sitting and looking at him, his grey eyes so much like his own filled with sadness and confusion. Draco's heart clenched at seeing the tear streaks that had dried on the little blond's face, the boy having obviously been crying. He slowly approached his little son, Scorpius' eyes watching him the entire time.

"Scorpius," Draco said softly, sitting down next to him on the window bench while leaving a bit of space between them; he wasn't sure if Scorpius wanted him but so close to him. "Your mother told me you had a bit of an accident at school today with your magic."

"It wasn't an accident," Scorpius mumbled before looking back outside.

Raising a blond eyebrow Draco asked, "So you meant to hurt those children?"

"No, but I'm not sorry that they got hurt. They were saying mean things about me and you. They were saying that…that you were…that you were a Death Eater and that you were evil. And then they started calling me a Death Eater kid. But I know you're not a Death Eater and never were! I know it! And I'm not a Death Eater kid! Right?! Daddy!"

By this point Scorpius was not only facing Draco, but looking up into his matching eyes desperately, wanting—needing—to hear that what his peers had said wasn't true. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he closed his eyes. This was going to be painful, he already knew it. It was going to be painful for Scorpius to learn that he indeed was a Death Eater once and had followed the Dark Lord, albeit unwillingly. But it was going to be even more painful for him to witness his son lose faith in him, or worse, think awful of him. He was afraid that by telling him the truth, Scorpius would grow to hate and resent him, something he didn't want to happen. But it wouldn't do to lie to the boy, especially if he found out the truth later. Narcissa was right; he needed to be the one to tell him the truth.

Taking a deep breath Draco said, "Scorpius, about my being a Death Eater…it's true."

Grey eyes widened in disbelief before tears welled up in them. In a tear filled voice Scorpius asked, "Y-You're a Death Eater, daddy?"

"I was one once eight years ago, but not anymore. I do still possess the Dark Mark on my arm though it is faded, and though it does show that my allegiance was once with the Dark Lord, I am no longer a Death Eater. I never wanted to be one."

Not understanding Scorpius asked, "Then why? Why did you become one?"

Closing his eyes Draco began to explain as best he could to his four year old son why he became a Death Eater, though by force because of his father's failures as a Death Eater, and everything he was meant to do. He explained that he did it all to protect his mother at the threat of her being killed. When he finished he waited for Scorpius to absorb what he said. His son was smart and would likely understand, but he'd still have questions and he was ready to answer them as best as he could.

After about five minutes of silence Scorpius looked up at his father and asked softly, "So even though you're not a Death Eater anymore, you will always be considered one?"

"By some people, yes," Draco answered. "Even your Uncle Severus was a Death Eater before he joined the Order of the Phoenix."

Scorpius' eyes widened further at hearing that Callum's father had been a Death Eater before, as well. Blinking he asked, "So does that mean Callum is a Death Eater kid like me, too?"

"No, it doesn't. Neither of you are Death Eater children. Just because you and Callum are the children of former Death Eaters does not make you Death Eater children. Scorpius, you can't let yourself be defined by what people call you or expect you to be. Sometimes we make decisions out of fear and make decisions that we regret, but we learn and grow from them and they don't make us bad people. I was forced to become a Death Eater, if only to save your grandmother, and I felt I wasn't worth whatever trouble I would bring someone. And because I was scared I didn't want anyone's help. I didn't want anyone to help me out of my predicament or even help me through it." A fond smile found its way on the older wizard's face. "But Hermione—your wonderful mother—looked past all of those negative things about me and what I thought of myself and put our bad past aside just to become my friend and understand me. And as a result she decided to stand by my side during me time as a Death Eater. I know I didn't deserve her kindness and didn't want her involved at all in the beginning, but I decided to trust your mother and let her in. I believe that was the one good thing I did upon being forced to become a Death Eater. And during my trial she stuck by me the whole time. Even your mother received negative comments for being with me, seeing as she was a part of the side fighting the Dark Lord and she was in a relationship with a Death Eater, and a Malfoy no less. However she didn't care and didn't let their words affect her. What I'm trying to say is that no matter what anyone says about you or what they choose to call you, it doesn't define you. It doesn't mean that you are what they say. And you'll soon find out as you grow older that no matter what, people will always have something bad to say about you or to your face. But it is up to you whether you listen to them or not."

Draco sighed before reaching over and lightly ruffled his son's hair. With a small, sad smile he said, "I'm sorry you had to find out about my being a Death Eater. I'm not proud of it and was hoping you'd never have to experience the hateful words and taunts that came with being my child. But I just want you to know that I'm not evil and that I love you and your mother more than anything."

Scorpius stared up at his father for a moment before nodding slowly. He then turned to stare back outside, not saying anything else. Draco sighed softly, feeling as if he was being dismissed by his son. Standing up he turned to walk to the door, opening it and leaving the room to give his son time to process everything. He just hoped he would be able to understand and trust what he told him. He didn't know what he'd do if his son lost trust in him and didn't look up to him anymore.

* * *

Later that evening in the Malfoy home (not Malfoy Manor), Draco was sitting in the library reading a book by firelight from the fireplace. Well, he had been reading, but his mind wouldn't rest from the conversation he had earlier with his son. Scorpius hadn't spoken to him since then and he was wondering if the little blond was still upset. His wife had told him to give Scorpius time, but Draco wondered how much time it would take the four year old. He hadn't felt this anxious since the day he married Hermione, afraid she would change her mind despite all they had been through together. Sighing he turned back to his book to try and read some more.

Light footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway, Scorpius resting in her arms on her hip. The two of them looked at him before the brunette put their son down on the floor. Scorpius, dressed in his pajamas, bit his lip before slowly walking over towards Draco. He stopped in front of him and grey eyes looked into matching grey ones. It was silent between them, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire. After another moment of silence, Scorpius opened his mouth and spoke.

"I understand that you were a Death Eater," Scorpius told his father. "And I know that that would make me a Death Eater kid, even though you said it didn't. People will see you as mean and evil, but…" Tears filled his little eyes and his lip began to tremble. "…but I don't care! You're my daddy and you're my hero! You're my hero, no matter who says what about you! I love you, daddy!"

Scorpius' tears began to fall down his face as he launched himself at his father, Draco instantly picking him up and settling him on his lap. He held his son close to him as he rocked him to help sooth him, though he couldn't stop his own tears from filling his eyes. Scorpius still saw him as his hero, despite what he had been told about his horrid past. His son would never understand how much his words meant to him. Hugging him closer he whispered, "I love you too, son."

Hermione stood in the doorway of the library with her hands clasped together, holding them against her lips with a watery smile as happy tears stood in her eyes. Oh, she was so happy seeing this in front of her. She knew a day like this would come where Scorpius would question his father's involvement as a Death Eater, but she was happy that this was the result of it. Deciding to leave them alone, she turned to leave the library, leaving her son with his father, his hero.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all that have read and liked this story! I always wondered how children of repentant Death Eaters following the Second Wizarding War dealt with being taunted and name called for their parents' actions as Death Eaters. And Daddy, My Hero was the result of that, though it only dealt with one child. I hope you all enjoyed this little side story to Let Me Help You and thanks again for taking the time to read this! Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
